Talk:Chief petty officer
O'Brien insignia - DS9 The rank insignia on O'Brien's collar in the DS9 episode (clearly visible in the last scene as him and Bashir are talking) doesn't resemble anything on this page. Is there something not covered here that I'm missing? - Ugliness Man 11:26, 2 February 2007 (UTC) I did a bit of poking around, and I found the insignia; it's on the general page for Starfleet ranks, and can be seen here, but I'm no good at adding new information and images in tables - I always garble the code and make the page ugly as hell, so I'll leave that task to someone more experienced. - Ugliness Man 11:35, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :The reason O'Brien's "Hippocratic Oath" insignia isn't shown here is because this isn't the rank he held in that episode. He clearly identified himself as "senior chief" in that episode. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:48, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :since the "2370s CPO" insignia was never seen on screen, i'm not sure it should be included. only O'Brien's "senior chief" was actually shown. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:50, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::I was the one who added that CPO insignia originally and now have also added "conjecture" to the caption. If this is cannon enough for the main Starfleet ranks page, then surely it's cannon enough for this page as long as it's noted as conjecture, right? --Topher208 07:18, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps in a separate table we could use the other Starfleet ranks insignia. Just to reinforce the fact that it is conjecture. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:25, 16 February 2007 (UTC) O'Brien insignia - TNG [image removed] Um, this looks like the standard insignia for a Lieutenant, not a Chief. We also already have images of the two variations of Chief from the TNG era. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:29, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :In TNG, O'Brien was a CPO and is seen wearing two pips indicative of a lieutenant.--Babaganoosh 00:31, 5 August 2007 (UTC) OK, in that case, why not use the existing image of the existing image of Lieutenant's insignia, rather than uploading a lower quality duplicate? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:41, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I somehow got it into my head that enlisted officers' ranks and commbadge was silver. --Babaganoosh 00:47, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :: Not to piss on the fire, but weren't the pips... round? --Alan 06:05, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :::O'Brien wore two perfectly normal, golden rank pins and a regular golden and silver communicator for most of his appearances on TNG. In and , he wore one golden pin, in , he wore none. Then, for foure seasons, he wore two golden pins. In Season 6, he began wearing one hollow pin (still golden on the rim) and still wore a regular gold and silver communicator. He was seen with that hollow pin in two TNG episodes: and . Then he wore the hollow pin for three years on DS9, with a gold and silver communicator, before getting his chief patch in , still with a, you guessed it, gold and silver communicator. --Jörg 11:01, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :okay, okay. Point taken. Did anyone notice that Wesley Crusher's commbadge was shades of silver when he wore the gray jumpsuit, though? Have at it, expert graphic arts types.--Babaganoosh 18:23, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, he's the only person who ever wore a silver on silver communicator. --Jörg 21:55, 5 August 2007 (UTC)